The Destroyers
by ZeroDarkNex14
Summary: God slayer. Monster. Devil. He has been called many names but the names do not make up what he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

The **Beginning**

For hundreds of years men have killed each other for trivial things. Wealth, women, power, and other meaningless things. As the years passed these humans started to believe in divine beings to explain their irrational behavior.

For example war, for the Greeks war was caused by the God Ares son of the Greek King of Gods Zeus and his wife wife Queen Hera. When there was an eclipse it meant that Ra the Egyptian God of the sun was defeated on his way to take the sun over the sky.

Through the years these myths were said more and more until they became a reality. Once a pantheon was made said gods from that pantheon started to exist. Humans were made to revere and respect these gods and so these gods became rulers of their own little world.

No one dared to defy the word of the gods, their power was so mighty they could shake the earth, make snakes devour your soul, send you to a pit that houses thousands of monsters.

Only a selected few defied the gods, these people went on to kill gods earning them the name **God Slayers.** These people often did favors for gods or do something for them if they wanted something in return. There was one man that stood above the rest. His power and humility were known through all pantheons. He was mercilous towards many but could be just as kind. He was the first to group these people together and to lead them into a better tomorrow

 **? POV**

 **Year: 2016**

 **Location: Kodiak Island, Alaska**

It's an early December morning and the cold is not felt on my bare skin. The carbon dioxide my lungs release can be seen in the air. The water in the buckets around me are frozen to the point you would have to use a pickaxe to break it.

"Three hundred and one, t-three hundred and two... Fudge! Come on! Move body! move!" The sweat on my body feels hot instead of cold for some reason. The push ups I'm doing seem to diminish by the hour. "Fuck! T-thr-three hundred and eighty." The need to get stronger, faster, smarter, is nor for some personal gain but to protect my conmrades.

Twigs snap behind me but I don't move from my position. "Boss." A thick voice with a slight accent says.

I stop for a moment. "What? You know not to disturb me when I'm training."

"Sorry, we just got requested for a mission sir."

I push my arms higher and I lift my legs then I move my legs up so I get into a handstand. My body is on fire it keeps on protesting for me to stop but I ignore the pain. "Who was it requested by?"

"Anubis" The voice says nothing else.

"You can go I'll be there in a bit."

The person talking to me turns around and walks away.

I spend another half an hour working out, doing various things like swimming for two miles and doing three hundred sit ups.

I take three of the buckets that I had in the clearing I was working out in and unfreeze the water inside them. Dumping the water all over my body I reenergize and refuel my body. Putting my shirt back on I start to walk back to my house.

The forest is eerily quiet, I can only hear the crunching of the snow under my feet. Suddenly I hear a low growl to my right. A huge grin forms on my face, and I keep on walking. After a few feet I hear another growl this one lower and angrier. The sound come comes from my left. _They actually think they can ambush me._

A white paw comes put of nowhere and tries to slice off my face. I narrowly shift my head back so the paw won't scar me for life. in the corner of my eye I see a huge black figure moving at impressive speeds at me. I roll to my right effectively crashing into a tree before the pair of huge jaws almost clamp down on my head. Swiftly jumping to the side and into a roll I dodge a white paw. The force of the swipe is so great it shreds the tree into pieces. The tree falls down in a monstrous thud.

"That was pretty good but you got to do better than that if you even want to put so much as a scratch on my body!" I yell out towards the forest around me.

I hear the two same growls again, two sillouetes walk out of the forest. The slightly smaller one is a 5 foot tall silver wolf with piercing yellow eyes. The second on is a 5 foot 2 tall black wolf with slitted crimson eyes, the wolf also has two tails instead of one.

 _You seem to underestimate us Novax._ A feminine voice coming from the wolf says out loud or maybe in my head since I can't tell the difference.

 _Aye, for doing so I'm going to bite one of your arms off._ The male snarky voice of the black wolf says out loud.

"Hah! You guys haven't been able to cut me in over a millennium do you really expect me to believe you will this time?"

The silver wolf turns around to look at the black wolf. _Lets take him down Urbarra._ The black wolf nods and says, _don't hold back Katiyanna or he'll beat our asses._ Katiyanna growls at him and he gives her a Wolfy grin.

I walk to the middle of the small clearing they so unintentionally attacked me in. They start to circle me slowly trying to find a weak spot. I carck my buckles and get into a crouching position. Katiyanna lunges at me trying to bite my leg. I knee her on the nose, I try to kick her but I'm knocked down by Urbarra.

We roll on the ground trying to gain an advantage on one or the other. I ouch him off me in mid roll making him crash into a tree. He shakes off the hit and growls at me. _I'm going to get you for that you asshole._

I smirk and I give him the hand gesture for 'bring it on.' He runs at me and jumps at me with his jaw gaping open. I tilt my body to the right dodging him, grabbing his tail I start to spin him. Katiyanna is running towards us to help him. When she's close enough I throw Urbarra straight at her making them hit head first and tumble to the ground.

They shakily get up and they start to do short labored breaths. "Come on guys just give up. I have to get to HQ for the mission."

 _We are honorable wolves we never give up._ Urbarra says talking for the both of them.

I sigh loudly and run my fingers through my hair. "OK then I guess you leave me no choice. Disappearing and reappearing in front of them I start to flare my aura. The aura that comes out of my body has been described as heveanly, luminescent, godly, or omnipotent. An array of thousands of color seem to flow out of my body. The runes on the surface of my skin light up with neon colors. And the seals start to capture the aura being let out.

Snow starts to melt around me, and the ground shakes. The air starts to get denser making it harder to breath. My aura starts to suffocate and push the wolves towards the ground. My mere presence seems to stop them from even speaking

 _Alright we give, just stop before you kill me and Katiyanna._

That mere statment makes me stop flaring my aura. The ground stops shaking and everything goes back to the way it is.

Before I apologize for being too rough on them Urbarra and Katiyanna collapse. I sigh exaspertly and slightly tug my hair. " I went a little bit to far." Snapping my fingers they disappear in a white dust, I teleported them to my HQ so they could get some rest.

"Time to see what Anubis wants. He is probably going to make me do it seeing as he came all the way here just for a mission."

Starting again to walk through the tightly packet forest to my destination I start to whistle a random tune. After a good half hour walking I come up to a twenty foot wooden door connecting to an equally as large wall going as far as the eye can see.

A part of the wall opens up and a handprint scanner, eye scanner, and voice scanner come out from it. "State identification." A woman robotic voice says.

"Novax, Primeval Division, Zero."

"Retinal identification."

I walk up to the eye scanner and put my right eye in front of it. It emits a small laser that scans my whole eye before disappering.

"Fingerprint identification."

Putting my hand on the scanner I groan loudly at how boring this was. "Who came up with this whole stupid security detail? Oh wait... I think that was me."

The scanner gives out a little ding signaling its end. "Access Granted." The voice says before the door starts to open. The giant wooden door parts through the middle and starts to fold into the wall sideways. Like how you fold one of those Chinese fans.

Onece the door opens I walk in into a different universe, well not really. One the other side of the wall the ground looks completely different. There is grass as far as you can see, there are buidings to the far left and far right of you. At least a mile away you can see a giant rectangular shaped building. There are fountains and small streams with bridges going over them. Stone paths connect one building to another.

I take a few seconds to take in the sight that never seems to amaze me. Looking at the giant building right in the middle of everything I start to eslk towards it. The building is a gray 25 story rectangular metal box with a lot of windows on it.

The walk to the huge building which is called Zeta is as boring and annoying as usual. The people just saluted me or gave me slight bows.

Even though I've told most of them not to do it they insist on doing all of that formal stuff. When I'm not on duty anybody can just talk to me how ever they want to, since I act really different during work.

I walk through the sliding doors of Zeta and walk up to the receptionist on the front desk in the middle of the room. "Do I have any messages Shelly?" Shelly doesn't even look up before she says, "no, you only have that meeting to discuss a mission with Anubis. He's been waiting for you for half an hour and asked for your whereabouts continuously."

Shelly is a light brown haired, hazel greened eyed, olive skinned, professionaly dressed, curvy beauty. Though she is quite lazy when it comes to her job. "Damn it. Can't gods ever be patient?"

Shelly scoffs and pushes her glasses up. I walk away from the reception desk and walk into an elevator. Pushing the button for the sixth floor I enjoy the really good elevator music. "Drop the bass cannon kick it!" I say out loud copying the songs vocals.

A ding signals the stop on my designated floor. The hallway on floor has many doors because it's the conference room. I walk up to the third door on my right and walk in.

"Nice of you to drop by." A deep voice says to me.

"Nice to see you to Anubis."

Anubis looks just like in the old days which is no surprise because he's a god. His jackel head is unchanged which is still weird to look at and his white tunic and brown sandals and some gold cuffs on his wrists.

"I need you to do a _mission_ for me."

Slightly irritated by his bluntness I look at him seriously. "Why me specifically?

I can see him put on a thinking face if that's even possible trying to come up with a lie. " Some spirits excaped from my realm and I need you to capture them."

"What's so special about these spirits?'

"They are the spirits of dead pharaohs." He says in a very serious tone.

I think about for a second and say, "ok, I'll do it but how do I catch them?.

He puts his hand out and black mist starts to come out of his body and form a shape. After a few seconds a black jar with gold heiroglyphics on it. "Open the jar when you are close to them and the jar will do the rest. But you can't injure these spirits because they are fragile. You are the only one skilled one and the one I trust the most to accomplish this mission."

"What type of payment will you give me?"

"One hundred pounds in gold and a divine staff."

"Consider your mission done Anubis. Oh and next time warn me ahead of time when you need a personal mission like this OK?" I tell him in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

He nods his head at me and put the jar on the wooden conference table next to him. He then dissapears in a black mist leaving me alone to my thoughts.

 _Incompotent gods can never do anything. One of these days there won't be any more mortals to help them and they won't be able to function without them._

I teleport to the front of my house which is located on the far notheast side of Kodiak Island. Walking to my house I quickly make my way towards my living room. Nothing special about it though, its like anybody else's. A fireplace, couches, TV, a small glass table for when you want to sit in the living room and eat something while watching TV.

I walk up to a painting that's on the same wall as the fireplace but is above it. Activating an omega symbol that's imbedded on the wall and the painting the walls start to shift. The fireplace parts down the middle and it opens. The opening reveals some stairs going down towards my weapons room.

I walk down the stairs and end in front of a metal door. Putting my hands on it transfer some power into it, a second later the door shakes and opens. Once inside I start to choose what I need for the mission.

Grabbing a silver ball off a shelf that has all sorts of gadgets, I click a button on the bottom of it. It instantly shapes into a bracelet and attaches itself to my left wrist. The bracelet is four inches wide and looks it was put together like a puzzle. It has blue electric lines running through it, it also has a small squared button on the top and a matching dial on the part where connects to the back of the wrist.

The device is called and VCS which srands for Vector Conversion Shield. This shield emits an AIM dispersion shield which if is contacted with a vector reflects said vector. If a bullet was shot at you and you had this shield on it would make the bullet

"VCS, now I need a small light weapon preferably an ax or a knife." I walk over to the rack containing axes and pick up a single bladed hand ax with red magic veins running from the grip to the edge of the blade. The ax is about 2 eet long, the silver blade is 9 inches long. The grip is black and where the blade meets the shaft it has a red skull.

On the far east side of the room there's a closet, I walk up to it and open it. Black. Black clothing, armor, and other things you can wear are inside this massive closet.

I grap a sleeveless black shirt with a popped up collar, dark blue jeans, black short combat boots, and a black muscle shirt. Then I grab dome black leather gloves and gauntlets. I also grab a leather brown belt and a black holster for my ax. I make the markings all over my body dissapear hiding them from plain sight. Grabbing a black mask that only covers my mouth and putting on I'm ready to go.

Closing the closet and going over the inventory in my weapons room I walk out off the room and back to my living room. Once inside the living room I take a deep breath and clear my mind.

 **"Mission commence."**

 **Time: 2200 Hours**

 **Location: Al Faiyûm, Egypt**

 **Status: Ongoing Mission**

Running and jumping from roof to roof has its perks. There has been seemingly no signs of no spirits these whole 5 hours I've been here in Egypt.

Anubis didn't give me the location of any of the spirits so I had to start with the snatest choice cities closest to the Pyramids of Giza. I went from Tantā passed the the Pyramids of Giza where I found no evidence of spirits. Now I'm in Al Faiyûm following a slight trail of something dead.

I jump down front the roof of a small house and look at the dirt road. A green substance shines from the light of the moon. I use my index finger to feel the substance, it feels gooey and elastic like some kind of slobber.

Smelling it I notice the decomposing odor of it. "This isn't normal, and it smells fresh probably over an hour ago."

I extend my senses to over a mile away. The first thing I notice is the sound of weird chattering like if the jaws of skeletons are slacking together. Pulling back my senses I make my way towards the unfamiliar sound.

I hid on the roof of a store building overlooking the street. The sound has intensified and sounds just below the store. I peek over the building and witness a strange sight. Four skeletons are hudded together moving their jaws as if they are talking. But what is weirder than that is their bones are dripping the green goo I found.

Snapping my fingers I make the black jar appear in my hands. I breath deeply and clear my head, then I jump off the roof. Crashing. That's what I do when I land, I crash into a skeleton immediately breaking it. The jar opened during the fall which in turn sucked the spirit away into it once it released its hold on the skeleton.

The skeletons hiss and probably curse strange words at me. One of them puts its arms around me and tries to tackle me to the floor. I quickly grab its arm and flip it over me, then I push my foot into its head breaking the skull. The jar immediately once again absorbs the spirit.

"Two left, this was easier that I thought it would be."

One of the two left runs towards me, it punches and I dodge. It throws a left jab but I stop its hand. Before it does anything else I crap its face and slam it into the ground making a small crater where the skeleton impacted.

Quickly turning around and high kicking the skeletal head off the last spirit I finish the last one. The jar then absorbs both the spirits and closes itself. A slight gold light starts to emanate from then jar then suddenly it dissapears.

"Mission complete." I say in a relieved tone.

Before I teleport back to my house I hear a scream coming from a couple of houses down. The scream sounds feminine in nature and I can't help checking it out. Pulling my mask over my face I make my way towards the scream. The mask is used for when I don't want people to know my identity, it also makes my voice deep, dark, and menacing.

In front of the house where the scream came from I can see legs kicking out. From what I hear its a women struggling to try to get away from someone. Another scream resonates through the air and I decide it's the moment to act.

I walk to the front of the house and come across a infuriating. A man is trying to take advantage of what seems to be a 14 year old girl. Her shirt is rip down the middle exposing her bra and she has another to cover her button half but a pair of underwear. Anger talking me over I grab the man and flin him off of her. He rolls and skids a good 10 feet before he stops

 **"Are you okay?"** My voice comes out as demonic as ever due to the mask. It scare her because she's scared stiff it looks like she's not even breathing. Before I can do anything I hear some yelling coming from behind me.

I get up and look at the man; he's scrawny, short, and he has rags for clothes. He starts to yell out at me in Arabic which I can't understand

He pulls out a rusty looking kitchen knife and charges at me. Big mistake.

The knife is aimed at my torso, but before he can even cut me I move faster than the eye can to right in front of him. I grab his wrist and with a slight movement of mine I shatter his wrist with my strength, he drops the knife and screams. His cries sound like a wounded animal that is being chased by a predator.

Drooping down to his knees he cliches his arm and let's out groans of pain. " **Let me teach you how to use a knife."**

Testing the knife out I spin in on the palm of my hand then I twirl it and spin it on the back of my hand. " **Its weight is uneven but I can still use it properly.** " Screams. That are the only thing you can hear in the silence of the night.

The knife slices easily through the flesh of his forearm cutting through tendons and nerves. Tears flow out of the mans eyes but I feel no remorse. I read his mind before cutting him and saw the attrocities that he has committed. Murder. Rape. This man has no use to this world.

Another cut slices through his body. This one through his left supraspinatus, which is the tendon that connects the shoulder to the rest of the arm.

The man starts to beg and openly weeps. " **Pathetic. You have the courage to do unspeakable horrors but in the face of certain death you cower and weep like a child. I shall pity you and end your suffering.** "

I grab the knife and swiftly jam it through his skill instantly killing him. The whole process took exactly 8 minutes. The whole time I used some weak magic and mist to hide what the girl behind me what really would've seen.

I turn around and walk back to the girl, by this time I am hoping she has calmed down. Kneeling down to look at her I look at her up and down to look for injuries.

She starts to hyperventilate and babble in Arabic. Before she goes on for hours I put two fingers to her forehead. I immediately learn her people's language by absorbing all the language information in her mind.

" **Are you OK?"** I ask her in English since I taught her English through the mind connection.

"Yes, I am." She instantly jumps probably hearing herself speak for the first time in English.

"How am I talking in this weird language?"

" **I taught it to you when I touched your forehead, I also learned Arabic from you."**

"Are you a god or something?" I internally chuckle and smirk even though she can't see it under my mask.

" **No I'm not I'm very far from what you would call a god. I know that I'm human but with extraordinary powers."** She nods but all of a sudden her eyes widen. Her hands instantly grab my arms in a forceful hold.

"Please sir you have to help my sisters. They are inside the house where they will be forced to bed the men that live there. They had already used me and threw me out and left me to die. That man you incapacitated found me and tried to take advantage of me." She tells me in a soft and vulnerable tone. Her body shudders during the process which makes me want to help her.

" **Very well I will help you, but if I may ask how did you end up here? Don't you have a family."** I ask in a concerned tone breaking the emotionless tone I had been using before.

"My father owed the men money, but her didn't have any money so the men told my father to hand over all his virgin daughters. My two sisters and myself were the only ones left from the five daughters of our family. If we weren't handed over he would start to kill our relative and pillage their houses to get the amount of money our father owed them. That has been over a week ago and I have been just thrown out yesterday morning." Tears are flowing put of her eyes and she's sobbing. Her arms hands had already let go of my arms. M

I clench my hands until I feel the blow flow being blocked. " **Stay right here, I'll be back in a moment."** I tell her going back to my emotionless tone.

The door goes flying into the house just by me knocking. I guess my anger made my power go a little beserk. Dead silence fills the air of the house. I raise my eyebrow in a quizzative look and decide to use my vast hearing to look for any signs of life.

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and focus. Muffled sounds enter my ear canal. " **Under the house.** "

I walk unto the disgusting kitchen and pull a rug that was under a table. There I find a secret door, I pull on it and throw it back into the air and through the roof. A stairwell leads further down into the ground which I follow.

After a few silent seconds I end up in front of the door leading obviously into a secret room. Pulling my leg back I swing it towards the door. The door flies into the room hitting and crushing someone against the wall.

Another terrible sight seems to present itself once more. A group of 5 men are inside the room, two are taking advantage of the other two sisters. One is squished in between the door and wall, and the other two are sitting down with cards on in their hands in front of a table playing what seems poker.

The two girls look at me with eyes filled with hope that I'm their savior. They are older than the girl outside, and are quite beautiful. They have long wavy black hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, and look around 17-18 years old no wonder the men were so interested. They both are in rags for clothes with nothing covering their lower half. I notice many bruises on their face, arms, and slight cuts on their legs. The girl closest to me is sitting on one of the mans lap with hickies covering her chest. The other I bent over and it seems she was just about to get raped.

The room they are in is filthy with food and what smells like feces and piss. Humakind is trash, just look at what they do. People like these men don't deserve to live on this beautiful planet. "Who the hell are you?!" One of the men sitting down that was playing poker demands in Arabic breaking me out of my daze.

" **Let the girls go and I won't harm you."** I tell them in a menacing tone that sent shivers up their spine.

Both of the men that were playing poker stood up. They are both roughly 6' 2 and built like muscle heads. And they do the stupidest thing ever. They ran at me with knifes in hand.

The first guy, the darker of the two, reaches me and tries to slice me. I move to my left dodging the knife. The second guy slashes downward trying to cut my chest biut I jump backwards getting away from the knife.

I take the the ax that was in the holster on the left side of my hip and throw it with complete accuracy. The ax flies and impales guy number one in the head, his body crumbles to the floor in a shower of blood.

Guy number two looks down at guy number one and shouts, "you killed my brother, you fucking piece of shit!"

" **I gave you a warning and you didn't head it. This was your fault and your fault only.** "

The man gives out a war cry before laughing himself once again. He tries to stab me but I sidedtep., with his arm still outstretched I use the palm of my hand and Stoke this elbow downward. His bone breaks upon impact, before he can even scream I grab the knife that was falling from his hand and slice his throat.

Blood flows out of his neck and he too falls just like the one before him. A clicking sound comes from behind me similar to that of a gun. Turning around I see the man that had the girl in her lap with an AK-47 pointed at me. "You're out of luck now you sick fuck!"

" **Put the gun down before I make your pain even more painful then it has to be."** I tell him in an angry tone.

His arms are shaking and fear is evident in his eyes. Another clicking goes off, I look to the side and see the other man with AK-47 also pointed towards me. I notice that the girls are huddled in a dark corner of the room. "Ha haha! It's two against one!" The first one says in a more confident tone than what he was a minute ago

 _Might as well be 10000 to 1 because they'll never be able to touch me with those bullets_

Shaking my head solemnly I say, " **remember I gave you a choice and you didn't take it."**

My body stiffens and just like before I dissapear and reappear in front of the first guy. Before he can get a shot in I ouch his chest, caving his ribs in effectively making them stab his heart. His body flies through the wall breaking everything in his path.I press the purple button on my bracelet activating the VRS. The second guy shoots the gun but before the bullets touch me the shield reverses them and the bullets hit him back.

This all happens in a matter of 10 seconds. Once I disable the shield and pick up my ax I walk up to the girls. " **Are you okay?** "

"Who are you? Did you come to hurt us? Why did you kill those men?" The oldest of the girls bombards me in a frantic way.

" **I came to complete a favor for a certain person.** "

"Thank you." The girls both envelop me in a hug but just as quickly let me go.

" **This is going to feel weird but try to cope.** "

They both nod, then I put my hands on their shoulders. Immediately after we appear in front of the house next to the first sister.

"Antarta!" Both girls scream out in joy.

Antarta embaces both of her sisters with tears in her eyes. "Hunra! Kit! You're okay!" All of them sob softly and embrace for a few seconds.

They all look at me and look at me with amazement and hope in their eyes. "Thank you kind sir how could we ever repay you?"

" ** _Sleep._ You won't be able to remember me in the future so no need to thank me."**

The girls eyes flutter slightly and they fell straight into a deep sleep. I put my hands over their bodies and a white light envelops them. The power I stole from Balder a Norse God takes effect, it purifies them and gives them back their innocence.

Then I touch their foreheads wiping all of the memories of them being abused by those men and all of the memories that include me.

I spread my power over them and teleport them to the front of their house. The location of their home was collected when I looked over the first girls mind. Knocking on the door I wait for someone to open the door.

The door creaks open and a old man walks out.

"May I help you sir?" The man says in a nervous tone.

I move to the side so he can catch a view of his daughters. When he sees them his eyes widen with confusion and anger.

"What did you do to them?!"

" **I came to return them. Do not worry those men will never bother you again. Your daughters will not remember anything about me or the men."** I grab his forearm and burn a cobra insignia on it. He cries out in pain but just as quickly he stops, the insignia dissapears into his arm leaving no trace of it.

" **This is insurance so you won't speak of me.** **The insignia will cause great pain if you try to speak of me.** "

At first he has look of betrayal on his face but it goes away and he nods in understanding.

"Thank you sir, I am forever in your debt."

I nod and walk away from him and the girls. After passing a few houses I teleport back to HQ.

Once back in front of HQ I take the elevator up to the top floor where my study is. The elevator dings and walk down a hallway and push through some wooden French doors. My study is giant 40x50 feet room, the walls to my sides look like libraries. I have a desk filled with paperwork, and s giant glass window behind it. The floor has red carpet and the room has many couches.

Sighing loudly I sit on my chair in front of my desk and start to fill out paperwork. Before I can get started one my report on my latest mission there is a nock on the doors.

"Come in."

In walks in Beatrice, a werewolf I found in Italy. She has dirty blond hair, light green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a toned but curvy body. She's one of the most desired women in the association, and what she's wearing it isn't making it easier. Her black long sleeved button shirt shows a large quantity of cleavage. He jeans are showing off her amble butt, and the slight makeup on her face makes her even more beautiful.

If I wasn't so uninterested in relationships, I probably would've mariied her. Not only for her looks but her personality. She is loyal, courageous, and most of all humble.

"Sir, the payment has been made and the scimtar is locked in the vault."

I give her a small smile, a small rosy tint appears on her face. "Thank you Beatrice."

"Also sir the new recruits have just finished their training you will need to give speak in the next Ceremony of Ascension." She tells me in a formal tone.

"Very well I will start to write it right now." I respond to her in a slightly bored tone.

She stands there for a few seconds slightly shifting in nervousness. "Ugh sir, I was wondering why you took so long on your last mission if you don't mind me asking."

The room becomes colder and look at her with a serious expression. "I rid the world of some skum, and saved some innocent lives."

Her eyes slightly widen but she composes herself. "Very well, thank you for telling me I will take my leave know." He does a slight bow and walks out of the door.

I sit back on my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose.

 _Its been a long time since I've took a life. It felt just like before, wrong and shameful. Some part of me feels received that I can still kill without mercy._

 _"Ah. Still as cold and serious as always. Eh Perseus Jackson."_

 _My body freezes up and my mind immediately goes into a flashback._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: Memories**

 ** _Flahsback:_**

 ** _Year: 1924_**

 ** _Location: Chicago Illinois_**

 _I'm walking back to my house after playing ball with a few friends at the park. The street lights have turned on which signals me that I should've been home a few hours ago._

 _As I walk down the sidewalk I notice that a few people are walking. Most of the time at this hour there would be at least 30 people walking but only a handful are seen. A sudden chill runs through my spine, I turn around to see if someone is looking or following me._

 _All I see is a small dog crossing the street. I sigh and ignore my paranoia. Passing by a small shop I suddenly start to hear whispers._

 _Not wanting to look back I start to walk a little faster but not fast enough to draw attention to myself. At this time I notice that no one is walking anymore and that most of the stores have been closed._

 _I start to hear loud footprints behind me. I start to run then the footsteps sped up as well. Passing a few stores I come up with an idea._

 _As I pass by another store I run into the small alleyway between that store and the one next to it. The footsteps slow down right next to the alleyway. Bracing myself I jump out and throw a punch at whatever was following me._

 _My fist connects with something hard. "Ouch!" A voice says._

 _"What's the big idea Percy?!" I look down and see my friend Pete Daniels on the ground clutching his nose._

 _Pete is a small boy, with blond hair, blue, eyes, and pale skin. He has on a baseball cap, white collared shirt, with a tanned jacket over it, some blue slacks, and a pair of black shoes._

 _"You scared the life out of me Pete! Thought someone was gonna bump off me!"_

 _He looks at me in disbelief. "Says you, you're such a wet blanket ain't nobody gonna put a hit on you."_

 _"No one but a torpedo that was hired by my neighbor who hates me."_

 _Pete starts laughing and says, "That old bird ? He ain't even got a phone, how is he gonna get a torpedo to do what he says?"_

 _The sound of a glass shattering comes from the alleyway. "Pipe down, I think I heard somethin'."_

 _Peter quiets down and goes ahead me walking into the alley. We hear another sound coming from behind the dumpster. We both jump out but to pur surprise there's a cat eating some left over chicken._

 _"That was sure scary it got my heart pounding." Pete says taking a deep breath._

 _I turn around and start walking after a few steps I stop and notice I don't hear Pete behind me anymore. Crunch. That single sound makes me turn around._

 _My body instantly freezes at what I witness. There in front of me is a tall green monster with grey hair, jagged teeth, red beady eyes, giant stubby fingers, nd a small rag covering his privates feeding on my friend Pete._

 _" **Yummy! Yummy!"** he monster yells out in a mocking tone._

 _Petes body is torn in half with the top of his body being eaten by the monster. His entrails hang off an blood profusely drips from them. Pete's mouth is open in a freightening manner with hhis slightly open. The monsters mouth is filled with blood and meat that once were attached to Pete._

 _The monster takes a bite off Pete's stomach ripping through muscle exposing his other organs. The monster drops the lower half of Pete's body and steps on it._

 _" **I've never liked that part.** " The monster says in a bored tone. Then the monster takes the Pete's head and positions it right in front of his mouth. My eyes widen and I try to scream for help but my body wouldn't respond. _

_Jaws crush Pete's head making blood splash everywhere. Some blood manages to hit my face and stain my shirt. I wipe the blood off with my fingers, my gaze goes right to the blood on my fingers. My body trembles and my vision starts getting hazy._

 _Then something inside my snaps, I feel an overwhelming power start to course through my veins. The air around me gets thicker and colder. The monster looks at me and grins showing off its teeth._

 _" **I get lunch and dinner today!** " The monster claps his hands and dances around like an idiot._

 _My anger wheels up and my body moves on my own. I suddenly dissapear and appear above the giant. Pulling my fist back I slam it against the monsters head with all I got. The monsters head collapses in on itself spewing brain matter all over. I fall to the ground and watch as the monsters body falls to its knees._

 _A water droplet hits my head then other, the rain starts to poo but I'm on my knees letting my tear flow out of my eyes._

 _The next morning comes and some police officers find us. They question me and I tell them everything except about that monster being an actual monster. The police take me home and I wallow in self pity._

 **Percy POV**

Shaking myself out of that horrible flashback I put my attention on the voice that regarded me as Perseus Jackson a name that I haven't been called in a long time.

"What do you want Loki?" I ask him in an irritated tone.

"What? Can I not visit my brother?" His voice seems to come out from everywhere annoying me even further.

"Stop with your antics Loki, I am not in the mood."

The seriousness in my voice seems to work because yellow mist comes out of the floor of the room. The mist forms into the shape of a person, then the features are distinguished as Loki's fave and body.

Loki has light brown hair reaching a little past his ears. He has yellow eyes with little green sparks going off in the iris, olive skin and a 5' clock shadow. He looks around 30 but dresses like an 18 year old.

He has a black aviator jacket with a red shirt underneath, light blue ripped skinny jeans, and some black boots. All of his fingers except the ring finger on his left hand have rings on them.

"Come on what's got your panties up in a bunch." He says in a sarcastic tone while giving me a wide grin.

"You called me by a name that I gave up years ago." I say while I put my elbows on my dear and interwine my fingers and putting my hands in front of my mouth.

"Are you really going to disrespect Rebecca like that?" Loki keeps on jabbing at me trying to make me angry.

"You know I loved her like a mother Loki, pick your words carefully because I won't tolerate anymore foolishness." My tone is getting more and more aggressive.

I see a slight twinkle of mischeviousness in Loki's eyes signaling that he's going to say something very stupid.

"You've gotten soft, in the past if that young lady would've asked you about your mission you wouldn't have thought twice to shut her up and teach her what place she's in. I wonder what Natasha would say if she could see you?" That was the last straw my anger burst out making my aura flare violently.

"Don't you ever say her name in front of me Loki!" He backs up a few steps probably from my aura and smirks slightly.

"Are you going to strike me down Novax the God Slayer?"

I get up from my seat and stand their in silence glaring at him.

"Novax the God Slayer. You stole the powers from Balder, Norse God of: light, joy, purity, beauty, innocence, and _reconciliation._ From Kartikaya, Hindu God of War; also from Xolotl, Aztec God of fire and lightning. Aipaloovik evil Inuit Sea God was killed a few years ago by you. You have been blessed by Ra, Egyptian Sun God;Taranis the Celtic God of thunder. Finally blessed by yours truly Loki Norse God of Trickery. You have Archaic symbols, Celtic runes, Babylonian ciphers, Magical engravings, Egyptian hieroglyphics on the skin of your body. You have magical locks attached to your soul made by ancient Fae to stop your body from exploding. Super strength, super speed, super hearing, practically everything super. The molecular structure of your body is so dense nothing can pierce through it, and if something did your body would just heal itself. The aura inside you can bend to your will, your ESPER powers are the strongest on the Earth, you can move objects, teleport, make lighting, mind control, basically mind anything. You created the Supernatural Extermination Association or SEA for short. You sre also the leader and inside the headquarters at this very moment. Tell me Percy why did you get strong for? Was it not to stop anything that could hurt the people around you? No? That's why you got distant to anybody right? You thought yourself weak-"

"Enough Loki, you have proved your point." I say while slamming my hand on my desk breaking it in half.

"What point? I'm not trying to prove anything." His grin grows wider but I have my anger under control.

"Was the point of your visit?" I tell him in a slightly more composed tone.

He puts his finger on his head probably trying to remember. "Oh yes! Odin wants to see you as sson as possible." He says snapping his fingers.

"What for?" I say in a tone that sounds more interested than I really am.

"Something about Fenrir, and escaping by tricking some god."

I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath. _How stupid can gods get these days, you would think that for thousand year old beings they would be overflowing with knowledge but that's not the case._

 _"_ Ok tell Odin I'll be there later in the evening."

Loki smiles at me and turns around walking away. "Oh I forgot you're a total womanizer too."

Before I can question him on that comment he dissapears in a burst of confetti. "Damn that Loki, he just continually seems to piss me off." I say out loud to myself in a slightly aggrivated tone.

I snap my fingers and restore the desk to its original form before I start doing paperwork again

* * *

. **Time Lapse**

After finishing up 3 hours worth of paperwork I put my feet up on the desk to get some shut eye. I cross my arms over my chest lean back on the chair a bit and fall into a deep sleep.

Voices and sounds start to assault but its just inside my mind.

 _" **No! Please don't kill me."**_

 ** _The sound of a sword slicing through flesh._**

 ** _"Please have mercy good sir. No! No! Please!"_**

 ** _The scraping of metal on concrete._**

 ** _"Take me instead not my wife, I beg you!"_**

 ** _Gunshots firing._**

 ** _"Ah! My leg! You monster! You demon!" You're no human!"_**

 ** _The cries of an infant._**

 ** _"If I have done something wrong then let god be my judge."_**

 ** _Silence._**

 ** _"We did this for the greater good."_**

 _"S...si...sir."_

 ** _"Catch him men don't let him get away!."_**

 ** _The ripping of muscle._**

 _"S...si...sir."_

 **"leave no man, child, or women alive."**

 **A beating heart.**

" _S...sir...sir._

 _ **"My god! Please save us!"**_

 _"Sir...Sir!...SIR!... **SIR!**_ "

The shaking of my body wakes me up from my sleep. The times I have nightmares are bad but when I just hear what had happened and not see is even worse.

My body is soaked with sswea and is trembling.

"Sir. *cough* you're choaking me." I look up and see my hands around the neck of Astrid. My hands immediately let go of her neck.

She starts coughing and breathing hard. "Are you okay?" I ask her in a worried tone. She nods her head and I wait for me to regain herself.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No sir, just choked me and scared the crap out of me." She let's out a nervous laugh.

Looking at her neck I notice red marks on them. I quickly stand up and grab her chin and tilt it to the right. "I left some marks on your skin." Astrid stays still but I can feel her body warm up. I turn around and open a drawer on my desk and take out a vial with a green substance in it.

I open the vial and put some of the substance on my finger. My fingers than spread the substance around the afflicted area. The marks start to dissapear as if magic, but what really happened is that the green substance is a type of healing agent.

"Thank you, sir." Astrid says in a soft and sincere voice.

Astrid is 5'5 with flowing wavy dark brown hair reaching her back. She has dark purple eyes, olive skin, she has a voluptuous which makes all the men drool and the men green with envy. She usually is very forward with me often trying to flirt with me.I play it off as teasing but a lot of the men have told me she has "the hots for me." She's a witch from eastern Europe who I found when I was hunting a group of rogue elves.

She's slightly blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. "I profusely apologize for causing you pain."

Her eyes widen and she starts to wave her hands in a frantic motion. "No don't apologize it was my fault for waking you up."

 _Good thing she woke me up, if I would be kept on having that audio nightmare I probably would've let some of my power loose and destroying this building in the process._

 _"_ What were you dreaming about sir? You were shaking and mumbling things." She asks me in a worried tone.

"Just a nightmare nothing to worry about."

She gives me a bright smile and says,"I didn't know the almighty Novax got nightmares."

I chuckle softly and grin. "It's a secret between me and you." I whisper into her ear.

I pull back and see a furious blush assault her face. As amusing as teasing Astrid can be there has to be a reason why she came into my study.

"Why are you here Astrid?"

"Yes! Um I forgot, there was a meeting of the top ten that you missedmissed and I came to deliver some papers to you." She points to the papers on the left of the papers I just finished.

 _Great more paperwork for me._

"Thank you Astrid, you may leave now." She gives me a small smile and walks out of my study.

 _These stupid nightmares are killing me. If its not them then it's those damn flashbacks. Do I really regret what I've done so long ago?_

I sit back down and stare at the white ceiling. Deciding it's better to take my mind off such trivial things I pull open a small drawer. I take out my 5g IPod Touch, I put the earbuds in my ears. My music library is filled with different types of genres but I go to my playlist and immediately press the EDM one. I have over 1,000 songs of EDM music on my iPod, I choose the song Idols by Virtual Riot.

I close my eyes and try to sleep, music is the only thing that stops the nightmares. Once through half the song I fall into a dreamless. and quiet sleep.

* * *

 **Time Lapse**

My eyes shoot open and look around the room. They dart to the clock just above the french doors. The clock shows 6 o'clock which is impossible, there's no way I have slept for 10 hours straight.

A white envelop catches my eye on my desk. I grab it and tear it open a letter is inside and it reads:

Dear,

Percy, Odin wishes to you see you at 8 o'clock (your time because time on Asgard is really confusing.) Anyway he hopes you are there on time and yeah that's practically it.

P.S.

This not will explode after you read it.

Sincerely,

Loki, God of Trickery and Mischief

Just as promised the envelop and letter explode in a flurry of confetti after I read it.

I teleport to the front of my house and walk in. Making my way through the living room and up the stairs I journey towards my room. Once I reach it I open the door and quickly walk in. My room is anything but normal. It has black walls with red lines running through it, my walls are adorned with different types of weapons. Ranging from throwing knifes to Desert eagles I have a small arsenal at my disposal.

The bed is a huge king sized one with white sheets. I have bean bag chairs, and a 50' TV with every console ever invented inside glass cupboards next to the TV that's on a wooden shelf.

I walk into the closet on the right side of my room and get changed into something appropriate for visiting Asgard.

I put on a dark blue blazer over a plain white t, some dark blue slim fit jeans, and shiny short cut boots. I quickly look over myself in a full body mirror I have inside my closet before I teleport to my personal Transfer room in HQ.

The room is big with computers inside a dome of high density glass. There is a giant circle with my engravings on it to get to different places. I walk up to one of the the computers and input the location. Using the bifrost as my primary use of transportation I run the transfer sequence on.

" **Transfer sequence in one...two...three.** "

I step onto the circular platform and wait, suddenly my body gets pulled and I feel like I'm being sliced into little pieces. A rainbow light seems to envelop me and I feel myself reassembling. Once this finishes I'm standing on a rainbow type of bridge. The sight of thousands of stars astonish me, no matter how many times I come here it still is breath taking.

I start walking and look for the floating stone path that connects to Asgard. Once I find it I begin my trek towards the eternal city of the Norse Gods.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I come face to face with the city of Asgard. I walk up to the giant doors that stop any unwanted creature from getting in and stop when I hear a voice.

"State your business stranger!" A guard from the top of the stone walls that connect to the wooden doors yells out.

"I've come here on the request of Lord Odin! My name is Novax!" The guard is silent and the wooden doors open a sign that they know who I am.

As I walk through the streets of Asgard making my way to the palace of Odin I see many people look at me with pity, disgust, and anger."

Walking by a tavern I feel my shoulder being pulled. "What the hell are you doing here! Did you not know this place is only for Asgardians!? Get your filthy mongrel ass out of here!" A drunk Asgardians slurrily says.

Ignoring him I continue on walking, suddenly a mug hits me on the back of my head. "Didn't ya hear I was talking to you?!" The man screams out.

I turn around and start to walk towards him. He puts his hands up in a defensive stand, once I get in arms reach he throws a left jab at me. I catch his hand, then I proceed to throw him back into the tavern.

Once again I start to walk making my way to Odin.

As I pass by more and more houses I come across more and more people. Nearing my destination, two men stop in front of me. The one on the left is about 5'9 with short cropped red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. The other man has short blond hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. They both have matching armor with gauntlets and metal leg protectors.

"What is scum doing here in this sacred place." The red haired man asked me in a discriminating tone.

"Scum? I see none here." I tell him in an emotionless tone.

"You! You pathetic use for a living being! You non viking humans are so pathetic and weak.!" The other man says.

"Do you wish to test that theory Asgardian?"

The first man takes a knife out and slashes at me, before he can get another strike in I ouch him on his stomach knocking him out. Then I karate chop the neck of the other one also knocking him out.

"Stop what you are doing!" An all too familiar voice says.

A 6" blond haired, blue eyed, olive skinned man walks up to me.

"Thor." The Norse god is dressed for battle with a metal chestplate, silver boots, gold cape, chaining mail over his clothes, black leather gloves, and his hammer in his hands.

"Why are you attacking my men Novax?" Thor says in an angry voice.

"They threw the fist blow, and I know you saw it." I tell him in a somewhat irked tone.

"Just because you have gained my fathers does not mean you can go around doing what you want!" Lightning cracks overhead showing that Thor wants to just kill me right now.

I walk passed him and make my way up the hill leading up the palace. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

I keep on walking but when I feel a sudden breeze of air I quickly turn around and thrust my hand forward. My open hand instantly collides with Mjölnir. Thor's swing is so strong that it takes all my strength not to be blasted away like a ragdoll.

"What's going on here?" I can see Thor's eyes start to crackle with electricity showing his anger.

"Nothing brother, I was just trying to teach this _human_ a lesson."

"You can be a teacher later, right now Odin needs to see him." Loki says in smartalek tone. He looks at me and winks making me a bit annoyed.

 _He watched the whole thing, he just made me waste time. Damn you Loki._

Thor pulls his hammer back, I turn around and follow Loki up the hill.

"You watched the whole thing didn't you?"

I can see from the corner of my eye a grin on Loki's face making me even more annoyed.

As we walk in silence towards the place I wonder why Odin requested me specifically.

 _Gods have been having a thing for requesting me personally do to some stupid mission._

We end up in front of golden doors being guarded by some soldiers in pure gold armor holding 7 foot spears. They push the doors open and we walk in, the throne room is as grand as ever. Golden pillars with diamond dust put into it and golden and silver floor.

"Novax I'm glad you could make it." The booming voice of Odin days.

Odin looks just as old as ever with his long gray hair, and golden eyes. He has pale skin, and is wearinf traditional gold and silver Norse armor.

"How are you Lord Odin." I put my hand over my chest in a military manner and bow.

"Good good. Now I need you to do something for me Novax."

I stay quiet so he can keep on talking. "I need you to restrain Fenrir again, he escaped about two days ago and has been causing havoc"

I take a few moments to take in his words. "How did he break out of his binds if they were made to be unbreakable."

The god strokes his long grey beard and says, "a foolish Asgardian approached Fenrir and was goaded into releasing him to prove that he was a great warrior. The Asgardian was killed instantly and Fenrir was left to roam free."

"What will you give me in return?"

He thinks about it for a second before a small grin appears on his face.

"I will give you any women you desire."

"Very well I accept." I tell him with an unnoticeable trace of anger in my voice.

Odin seems to think that I'm like any other human that would give himself up to his carnal desires.

"How nice to see you Novax, it's been a while since I've seen you." A feminine voice says coming from behind me.

I turn around to see a drop dead gorgeous women looking at me hungily. She has cascading curly light brown hair, blue-green eyes, and perfect olive skin, perfect hourglass figure, and rosy luscious lips. She has a dark red dress that touches the ground and a pair of white heels on. She looks around early twenties and is 5'7 perfect size to be able to carry onto a bed and ravish her.

This goddess has tried to seduce me many times but I've resisted her charm for quite a long time.

"Lady Freyja how are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Compromise**

Freyja puts her finger on my chest and moves it in a seductive circular motion.

"You haven't visited me lately. You promised last time you came you would." She says with a pout on her face.

Grabbing her finger and moving it off my chest I say, "yes I did, but I've been awfully busy."

She then puts her arms around my neck and pulls me close. I try to break out of the godesses' grasp but I can't overcome her strength.

"Maybe you should come by my quarters later and we can talk over nice dinner." He pushes her amble busom on my chest, obviously trying to make me say yes.

"I have a mission to accomplish but after I finish it I might be able to."

She gives me a bright smile and kisses me right next to the corner of my mouth. Freyja is the Norse Goddess of beauty, war, and sexuality. So if he has her sights on a handsome warrior she will not stop until she has beded him and throw him away like yesterdays trash.

Ever since I've come to Asgard I've been avoiding her and putting a halt to her advances. She is what you call a "slut" and one capable of taking on a small battalion of soldiers.

Once she let's go of me she walks away swaying her hips in a seductive motion. As alluring as she may seem I have no interest in having any type of relationship with her.

You might not believe it but my purity has been kept since the day I was born. Bodily pleasures really have no importance to me.

"You see I told you, you were a womanizer." Loki says with his infamous grin on his face.

"Most of the women you come into contact with instantly fall in love or want to mate with you."

"That doesn't matter to me, I have no use for love and sexual intercourse." I tell him with 100% certainty in my voice.

"Are you sure you're not homosexual?"

"I'm quite sure, I still find women attractive and alluring. Maybe even sexy but I'm not one to let my desires take over."

He chuckles softly and doesn't say more.

"When will I begin my mission?" I ask Odin going back to my professional tone.

"In 3 hours, I will let you get prepared before I send you to the woods of Asgard where you will find Fenrir and subdue him. If you cannot subdue him then you have my permission to kill him."

The feeling in the room gets tense, I turn around to see a calm Loki but his aura tells another thing. The slight shift towards malice can be felt probably from across the throne room. Loki is not doing so good in hiding his burning rage towards Odin.

The Allfather widens his right eye a bit and looks at Loki.

"Is there something you want to add Loki?"

Loki has an impassive face on which is rare to see on him. "No _Lord_ Odin I don't." Loki says lord in a sarcastic tone.

Odin looks at him skeptically before putting his attention back to me.

"You may leave now Novax." I slightly bow and start to walk away.

"Hey I got to talk to you, but let's get to your house first." Loki says in a apprehensive voice.

I nod then he puts his hand on my shoulder and begins to teleport me. We end up in front of my house and we walk in.

"Do you want something to drink? Or something?" I ask Loki while walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen is modern with white tile floor and white walls. All the electrical appliances are top of the notch and my stove is also electric so I don't have to run gas pipes into my home. I have a small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen so you can enjoy a meal. Red wood cabinet walls filled with cups, plates, or other things.

"No, I have something to tell you about the mission."

Turning back to look at Loki I see something I haven't seen in a long time. Seriousness. It's written all over his face meaning that this is no time for jokes.

"Alright let's go down to my weapons room first."

Just like before the walls in my living room open. We walk into the weapons room and I begin to look for weapons.

"Percy don't kill my son." I stop looking through a rack of swords and turn around.

"Kill the great Fenrir? The wolf meant to kill Odin at the time of Ragnarok?"

"Yes. Your power is so great that I believe that Odin has come to fear it, but he is no fool to try to kill you." He says in an angry tone.

"Your son will not take lightly a person sent by Odin to subdue him." Loki looks at me with pained eyes.

"But I will try my best not to kill Fenrir." His face tuns into one of slight relief.

"Just swear upon Yggdrasil that you will not kill my son if possible."

"I swear it." I answer dryly. A gold band wraps around my right index finger showing my swear.

Deciding what to bring and what to wear I begin to assemble my arsenal. A black shield with cuved blades on the rim on it with an infinity sign on it. Made from Darkrodium a black metal so strong it takes 4 days just to forge a fistful of it. A knife made of a reinforced titanium alloy megaladon tooth. The blade of the knife is hollow and curves and is serrated, and the name of knife itself is Torrent. The grip is black and the hilt mixes into the blade having no guard.

Putting those items on a table I walk back to look for a specific sword. "Do you really need those? Isn't it a bit of overkill?" I look at back at Loki and raise an eyebrow at him.

He puts his hands of in surrender and says," yea yea, I got it I guess it's not overkill. I'll see you after the mission, and don't forget your swear." I show him my index finger, he nods and dissapears into his signature mist.

I go back to looking for the sword, once I find it I put it on the table. The Purge is a sword made from a Magmador, a dragon that lives in volcanoes and eats magma or intense fire. The grip on this sword is grey, the hilt touches a cross-guard that curves inward like horns. The blade is scarlet red and looks wavy as if you sort of made small dents on it. The point where the central ridge is curves up to the point.

I put Purge inside a golden leather scabbard and put Torrent into a small silver sheath. The shield folds in on itself and turns into a black metal bracelet on my left wrist.

I start to change into my clothes which include of variety of things. Black leather low top boots, dark blue pants, a black shirt with a white lines running through it. A black coat with a permanent popped up collar that passes just passed the back of my thighs, and a silver belt with a gold belt buckle.

I put the sword on my back crossing my back, the grip is close to my left arm. Strapping my knife to my belt on the right side of my waist. polishing my boots I'm ready for the mission

After waiting for another hour Loki appears once again in my armoury. "Woah. Do you really need all of that for your protection?"

As type of sinister grin forms on my face. "You're VERY wrong Loki this is for your sons protection."

My deep and intimidation voice sends chills down Loki's spine because he shivers and shakes.

He touches my shoulder teleporting me back to Asgard. We arrive in a forest close by the city. Loki puts his hands on my shoulders looking at me intently.

"When you see my son tell him that I say not to do anything stupid."

Before I take a step he barely tells me a crucial piece of information

"Oh, right, I have the new and improved Gleipnir for you."

He hands me a 3 foot long chain, when I touch it the chains instantly start to melt and cover my right arm. I lift up the sleeve and see a silver chain tatoo travel from the middle of my forearm and brach off to my fingers.

"Now I will hold you to your promise brother." I smirk at him

Then I nod my head and proceed to walk through the densly sparse forest.

* * *

 **Time Lapse**

Walking aimlessly through the woods only following slight trails of nothing I find no sign of Fenrir. Giant wolf prints can be found everywhere but don't point in a specific direction.

Thud! A giant thud goes off somehwere to my right. I go off in the sprint towards the direction of the thud.

Thud! Another one goes off behind me. Bewildered I start running to the other thud.

Thud! Another thud goes off from in front of me. Not wanting to follow I just listen and wait.

All of a sudden a tree flies my way knocking me to the side. " **Dammit why can't I get to Asgard?!"** A booming deep voice shouts out.

I push the tree off of me, as I look around there seems to be no trees still standing in a mile radius. In the middle of all the devastation is a giant black figure on all fours.

" **I smell a human."** The figure says put loud. It turns its head towards me growling lowly.

The clouds part in the sky and the moon illuminates the figure. A giant black wolf with red streaks running here and there through his hair. Giant 6 inch fangs, glowing gold eyes and two tails.

The creature is massive about 10 ft. tall and the length of a truck.

He looks at me and growls deeply. " **Ah great, lunch has arrived."**

 **"** Lord Odin has sent me here to subdue you, but if you do not comply I will have to end your life."

" **Hah! As if a puny human can defeat me! Much less kill me! You make my strength you pathetic excuse for a loving creature.** " His arrogant voice slightly annoys me.

Fenrirs body slightly tenses signaling that he will pounce in any minute.

"Your father has also told me to tell you not to do anything stupid."

Fenrir growls then launches himself at me.

"Have it your way." My voice becomes menacingly deeper.

 **3rd POV**

The forest is silent, it seems as though it is devoid of life. Suddenly a incredible rumble can be felt by everything in a five mile radius.

From a distance you can see dozens of trees being toppled over by something of incredible force. Suddenly a huge black ball of fur gets sent flying through some trees into a big clearing near the middle of the forest.

" **You certainly live up to your name God Slayer.** " A deep voice emanating from the black ball of fur that has just got up from tumbling a few good hundred feet says.

The black ball of fur can only be described as a huge demon wolf. Something that would strike fear into any mans heart.

This creature is called Fenrir son of the Norse God Loki.

A black silhouette walks out of the forest where the wolf was just sent flying out of.

"I gave you a choice and you foolishly denied it."

The feeling in the air is so tense you could cut it with a knife. The silhouette moves into the moonlight revealing a young man in tattered clothes.

The young man emanates anger from his body. His presence alone is enough to bring a king to his knees.

The young mans name? The God Slayer, Novax.

His cape has a piece from the bottom of it ripped. The pants on his legs are dirty as though he through himself into a pile of dirt.

Both of the living beings get ready for another enchange of blows.

The first one to move is Novax. He dissapears and appears in front of the wolf, then he jumps up and uppercuts Fenrir to the jaw.

Fenrir gets lifted up with only the tip of his back paws touching the ground.

All of a sudden a massive boom resonantes into the night. Fenrir gets sent flying, he crashes into a boulder destroying it into a million pebbles.

The reason for the sudden flying of Fenrir was because of Novax. He had moved at high speed and kicked Fenrir on the right part of his ribcage.

Before Novax can even move a huge pair of jaws close in on him. Novax has only enough time to barely jump into the air. The jaws connect with the ground making a dust cloud arise.

Novax looks up but cannot see anything, in an instant Fenrir jumps into the air and swipes at Novax. He quickly crosses his arms together in an X manner to reduce the force of the blow.

The blow is strong enough to send him falling back to Earth. When his body connects to the ground the force and speed he is going at is enough for him to make a crater. The crash causes rocks and dirt to fly up into the air blocking any kind of view into the crater.

Fenrir lands on all four waiting for the dust to settle. A slight breeze picks up moving the dust away even faster.

Before he can even move a voice to his right suddenly appears. "Looking for someone?." Fenrir then gets batted away by a giant pine tree.

"Homerun." Novax is standing still with his left hand on his forehead as if covering his eyes from the sun. The pine tree is balance perfectly on his right shoulder.

Fenrir's body tumbles and rolls before he stops and topples to one side. He is seemingly unmoving but Novax isn't fooled by his unrealistic trick.

"You don't really think you're going to get me with the oldest trick in the book?" Novax says in an irked tone.

" **Could'be fooled me.** " Fenrir gets up and shakes himself off. His body looks in perfect condition like as if being it by a 2 ton tree feels like getting hit by a pillow.

"Are you ready to back down Fenrir." Novax asks in a serious tone.

Fenrir growls baring his fangs menacingly. " **You're going to have to kill me before I submit to you.** "

Novax sighs and puts down the tree. As if in slow motuon, right when the tree touches the ground Novax pushes his foot off the Earth leaving a foot deep shoeprint and speeds of towards Fenrir.

Fenrir barks demonically, also rushing forward to meet Novax head on.

Like straight off a movie Novax's fist connects with Fenrir's forehead. The pressure of their strength is so amazing that the ground starts to shale around them. Their bodies push down on the ground making a crater under their feet.

The ground cracks and giant boulders and jagged rocks start to stick out. Both of them are exerting enough strength to destroy mount Everest but someone has to give out.

Fenrir's paws dig deeper into the ground from being pushed back by Novax. A second later like an anime a circle of dust and air are appear where Fenrir was. Novax's fist is outstretched, Fenrir is dragged through the ground making a trench leading to where Fenrir stopped.

After a few silent moments the sound of giant rocks being moved pierces the tense moment. In the distance Fenrir is pushing 5 tons of rocks off of him. His body is littered with cuts from his forehead there is blood dripping. Blood runs through his teeth droplets hitting the dirt staining the ground.

"Damn it, why don't you just stay down." Novax's face is seen with the look of pity, he doesn't like to cause more damage and pain than needed.

" **Like I said you're gonna have to kill me before you lock me up with those chains."**

Novax sighs exerasperatedly, he closes his eyes trying to logically think of a way to injure him enough not incapacitate him. If he uses more power he will end up killing him.

 _Why does he have to be as stubborn as you?_ Novax curses Loki mentally bothered by the fact that Fenrir inherited some annoying traits from him.

"So be it." His voice grows colder and more menacing.

Fenrir starts to shake in fear from the feeling of pure bloodlust coming from his opponent.

 _What the fuck?! I'm shaking? I'm the great Fenrir I fear nothing and no one!_ Fenrir tries to convince himself in his mind but knows that his opponent is far superior.

 _I'm going to have to use my secret weapon if I even have a remote chance of winning._ Fenrir might be confident but he isn't cocky he's smart enough to know that if he fights Novax in the condition he's in he'll surely die.

Fenrir howls deeply, suddenly a red aura starts to envelop his body. Novax narrows his eyes waiting for the surprise Fenrir has in store for him.

The aura creates a whirlwind around Fenrir sending pieces of tree and rock at Novax. He smacks the nuisances away like when you smack away a fly. He doesn't even flinch when a boulder the size of a small car comes flying right at him.

Novax puts raises and positions his open hand in front of him. Before the boulder even reaches him it explodes into many pieces.

The whirlwind stops just as the aura begins to die down.

The dying down of the aura reveals a person in the place of Fenrir. This male has midnight black hair barely passing his ears in a badboy kind of look. The hair has a red streak in the bangs, glowing yellow eyes are distingushable in the night.A black leather biker jacket, white shirt, black skinny jeans, and some khaki construction boots.

Due to Novax's excellent eyesight he can make out everything about this unknown person.

"Ahh, this form always feels the best." A mature voice emenates from the mystery person.

Novax smirks and cracks his neck. _This just got more interesting._

"Does this amaze you God Slayer? Does me changing forms baffle you?" The person who is Fenrir asks in a mocking tone.

Novax coughs, causing Fenrir to clench his teeth in anger. "There is nothing astounding about that. I've seen werewolves shft before. So your change isn't really that big a surprise."

Fenrir clenches his hands, he glares furiously at Novax. "Don't compare those lowly beings to me fool. My form was made of pure will not some pathetic curse or disease that those mangy mutts have."

"Rather cocky aren't we, maybe that form messed with your head a little." Novax says in a condescending tone.

A deep growl resonates from deep inside Fenrir's throat.

"Your stupidity will be the end for you." Fenrir says in an angry tone.

Fenrir then rushes at Novax, Fenrir throws a jab but Novax expertly dodges. He then throws a right hook which Novax blocks.

Novax kicks Fenrir in the stomach making him move a couple of feet away. "This body is more sturdy than the other. My stenght is compressed into a form a thtid of the other, making it hard for petty hits to affect me yo-"

Before Fenrir can finish his ranting Novax gets inside his guard and connects a straight right punch to Fenrir's face. Fenrir's face gets thrown back by the force of the punch but before he can recuperate two more punches connect with his abdomen.

"Gah!" Fenrir groans out in pain, blood spilling out of his mouth. He slightly bends down and clutches his stomach.

He looks up and sees a emotionless Novax looking down at him.

 _Those eyes! I hate them! I'm not weak, I'll show you! Just how I showed everyone my strength when I broke out of those wimpy chains._

Fenrir roars in anger while throwing a punch at Novax. Novax dodges, but before he can counterattack Fenrir starts to throw a barrage of punches at him.

Dodge, block, dodge, sidestep, block. A cycle that keeps on going as long as Fenrir is throwing punches.

Novax dodges again but this time his foot slips on a rock.

 _This is my chance! Die you piece of shit!_

Fenrir cocks his arm back and throws a punch with all his strength. The punch connects with Novax's face sending him flying, Novax crashes through everything that's in his flight path.

Fenrir is breathing heavily his body slightly tired from throwing so many punches. He clenches his hand a few and looks at it. "This form won't last enough for me to defeat him, so I have to weaken him enough to defeat him with my other form.

A sound of wood cracking catches his attention. Some trees in the distance fall over unnaturally, all of a sudden a tree launched like a spear comes flying at him.

Fenrir doesn't have enough time to dodge so he crosses his arm across his chest and brces for impact. The tree hits his body and takes him with it.

Both of them fly and crash into trees until Fenrir finds himself pinned in between a hard wall and the tree. His body is stuck into the hard wall, with all of his strength he pushes the tree off of him and moves out of the wall. He walks a and stumbles while walking forwsrd., he looks back and sees a mountain behind him.

He looks at a particular spot, on the side of the mountain there is a figure of a human imprinted into it. Like when a person does a snow angel in a giant heap of snow.

Fenrir hears a footstep echo, he turns around to see a slightly annoyed Novax.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to kill you."

Fenrir chuckles and says, "try if you must but we've been fighting for some time and I only have a few cuts and bruises."

Novax snaps his fingers, suddenly he's not standing where was anymore. Fenrir looks around but can't see or hear a thing except for the sounds of the forest.

A fist connects with his ribs. Another fist connects with his cheek, another with his chest. His body moves like if he's having a seizure, but its because hundreds of punches are hitting all over his body.

The punches stop and Novax appears in the spot he was standing on a few seconds ago.

Fenrir coughs out blood, he falls to his knees to weak to be standing up. His clothes are in shambles, his body have nasty bruises. Broken bones are trying to mend as fast as an immortal wolfs body can.

"You were a fool to think you could win this fight." Novax knows if Fenrir fights for more than 10 minutes he would die from exhaustion and the injuries he sustained from his punches.

Novax slowly makes his way to Fenrir. Before he reaches him Fenrir has already stood up on his feet. Although his body is swaying back and forth trying to keep his balance.

Fenrir limps towards him and throws a punch aimed at his face. Novax slightly moves to his right making Fenrir tip forward. Novax knees Fenrir in the stomach, his body bends over in pain. Before he can regain his breath Novax karate chops the back of his neck. Fenrir slams into the ground in a resonating boom.

Even though the attack was not enough to kill Fenrir, it still did damage to him.

"How *cough* are you so *cough* strong?" Fenrir asks him while coughing up vast amounts of blood.

"I killed arrogant fools like you, and took their powers for myself."

There is a brief moment of silence where the only thing you can hear is the wind blowing. The night is calm metaphorically showing the results of the battle. Even the mightiest of wolves will fall to arrogance.

"Since I'm feeling generous today I'll give you three options. 1. I end your life here and know. 2. You join my organization for the debt of me not ending your life. Or 3. I chain you up again. You decide, and make it a wise choice not the one you choose when I told you that your father said not to do anything stupid."

Fenrir's body had already given up so moving from off the ground was an impossible task.

 _I wasn't strong enough to beat him. I'm ashamed of myself, me the great Fenrir lost to a mere human._

Fenrir turns his head looking at Novax with calculating eyes.

 _No I'm wrong, IF he was a mere human he should've died a long time ago._

"I choose..."

 **Reviews please, first story so any type of critique is welcome. Doesn't matter if you want to flame me just make it so I can actually make my story better.**

 **Some ideas on who I should pair Percy with, also if I should change his name because I'm not really digging the name anymore.**

 **The story will have much more fighting in it, I'm also going to involve tons of different pantheons, Percy is OP but will actually lose fights in the future. Just not in the near future, and if you see that Percy says something that contradicts what he said previously don't worry about that he kinda has some issues due to his past and all of those seals on his body.**

 **Slightly crossed over with the Cain Chronicles, not a whole bunch but enough to spice up the story a bit.**

 **NO PERCABETH BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT.**

 **Don't get me wrong Rick set up the plot for Percabeth extremely well but I just don't like Annabeth's attitude and condescending comments she makes to Percy.**

 **Should next chapter be filler or actual story?**

 **Please once again reviews and ideas for pairing, just no Percabeth or Percy x Thalia.**

 **ZeroDarkNex14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annnouncement:**

 **Decided to make this a harem story. But if you would like Pertemis we can vote on it. Need some ideas on who to kill off from the PJO series.**

 **Preferably a really annoying background character that really has no purpose.**

 **Percy will destroy and take every gods power he encounters... Just kidding that would be stupid.**

 **More reviews on how to make my story better, no stupid ones like "your story is gay" or "nice story hehe." Please this is a writing community people need actual criticism.**

 **Sorry for the first chapter, I just reread it and the gammer and words are messed up. Spell checked really f-ed me over.**

 **Longer or shorter chapters is what I want to know?**

 **Should I change Percy's name?**

 **Death?**

 **3rd POV**

"I choose death." The dignified voice of Fenrir says out loud.

"It is honorable for a warrior to die during battle, so I want you to kill me in one final blow as we fight once more.

Novax sighs loudly and runs his finger through his hair.

 _This guy is seriously pissing me off, there is no shame in giving up but noooo stupid Norse immortals and their warrior ways._

 _"_ There is no shame in knowing when to give up, you must learn to know your own strength and realize that no matter how strong you are there are opponents much stronger than you." Novax explains to Fenrir.

"We Nordics never give up a fight, we know nothing about weakness." Fenrir hisses out, before a fit of coughs attacks him.

"You say that but your body should'nt be able to move, you're moving on pure will power. As admirable as that is will power will only get you so far." Novax says trying to reason with the stubborn wolf.

Even though Fenrir's body is screaming at him to stop he pulls himself up. Once on two feet he glares angrily at Novax.

"If you will not willingly kill me, I shall force you to do it."

Fenrir pulls his arm back and launches a punch at Novax. With ease he catches it, he starts to crush Fenrir's hand. A painful crack echo's into the air.

"Agh!" Fenrir walks back a few steps, cursing loudly into the night.

"Your hand is broken in six different places, since your body is so exhausted it will take at least two whole days to heal."

Fenrir huffs and breaths sporadically, his body is shaking hard. The wounds are starting to gavely affect him.

"I can tell that you're trying really hard to stay in that form. I'm guessing you can only stay in that form for only a limited amount of time. Do you think you can still beat me? Is that why you haven't shifted back to your original form?"

Fenrir starts to slowly shake, his eyes start to blink slowly. A signal that his consciousness is starting to slowly slip away.

"I admit, you're strong but you're to helpful." Fenrir says looking at Novax as if he was stupid.

"I would've ended your life a long time ago but your father made me promise, not to kill you if not necessary."

Novax knows that if he doesnt give up soon, he will have to chain him up. Though his body might not be able to handle being even more weakened by the negating ability of the chains.

He will surely die if he chains him up, his body will heal even slower than needed for him to barely survive.

"Ah, yes my father told me about your cold and stoic nature in battle." Fenrir chuckles darkly at the words that came put of his mouth.

"It's quire ironic that someone as serious as you is brothers with my annoying father." Fenrir coughs loudly blood flying out of his mouth.

 _His lung must've been punctured by his rib when he hit the mountain. It didn't puncture enough to kill him in a few minutes, but will kill him if he's not treated._

"I'll make a deal with you, if you surrender I will let you go free." Fenrir's eyes instantly widen dramatically.

"But like I said in my second option you will have to work under me though you will have free reign, I might even give you a chance to have a crack at the man that made you get chained up in the first place." Fenrir instantly grits his teeth and glares at Novax.

 _This man thinks he will be able to control me...maybe that will work to my advantage_

 _"_ My patience is wearing thin, if you don't want to accept the proposition then I'll just chain you up. I'll leave you to rot and leave you by your pitiful self."

Fenrir growls at him. "You're rather cocky aren't you."

Novax narrows his eyes, he lifts his right hand up as if someone had handed him something. A white light starts to flicker and light up the palm in his hand.

After a few seconds little waves and tendrils of white energy starts to come out from his hand. A ball of said energy formed where it had started to flicker.

"Actually if I locked you in the chains that you have, you will surely die before a day has ended, so I will just end your existence at this very moment.

The air around them starts to get dense. The white energy starts to flicker and grow larger engulfing up to his forearm. The wind starts to pick up lifting dirt into the air.

 _Even though I said I wanted to die, I didn't mean it. I still want to kill that motherfucker Odin. I guess there is no other way but to accept his proposition._

"I accept the offer God Slayer. But be wary, after I have killed that moron Odin I'm coming after you." Fenrir says in a dead serious tone.

Novax grins at the helpless wolf.

He walks up to him and grabs his neck. Almost instantly a burning sensation courses through Fenrir's neck. Fenrir hisses in pain, he tries to pry Novax's hand off but with no avail.

The burning ceases and Novax let's him go. Fenrir touches his neck but feels nothing.

"What did you do to me?" He says with a voice laced with burning anger.

"I put a collar so to speak on you. This enables me to know where you are and what you are doing. Also it can do this."

Novax snaps his fingers. Not even a second later the burning sensation comes back but tenfold.

Fenrir drops to his knees, he claws his neck desperatly trying to get rid of the pain. The pain is overwhelming the burning speading from his neck all the way down to his stomach.

The pain is so unbearable Fenrir is unable to voice any complaint. The collar seemed to burn through his neck to his vocal cords not allowing Fenrir to speak.

Novax snaps his fingers again and the pain goes away.

"You motherfucker! I'll kill you." Fenrir gets up on his feet for what seemed like the millionth time in a couple of hours.

"You should be grateful."

Fenrir looks at him with slight confusion and anger. "What do you mean grateful you just tried to kill me, when you said you wouldn't."

"Where have your wounds gone?" Novax asks him in an emotionless tone, with one eyebrow raised.

Fenrir's eyes widen. He looks at his hands and finds no cuts on them. His chest has no gash or blood flowing from a wound. Cracking his neck and stretching his arms he grins slightly.

"The " collar" on your throat can only be deactivated by me. It only takes effect when I will it to, or when you disobey a direct order."

No one says anything for a moment. Novax basks in the blissful feel of the night. He's happy that for once a fight has ended peacefully.

"I also have this." Novax shows Fenrir the chains on his forearm.

Fenrir's eyes widen and he scowls. He knows that if he were to do anything stupid like break out of the "collar" than those chains will be his downfall.

"If you manage to break out of the "collar" I'll be forced to use these." Novax says in an amused tone.

Fenrir narrows his eyes at him. But he knows that if he were to attack him now the chances of him taking revenge on Odin would be destroyed along with him.

"Yeah, OK I understand. No tomfoolery."

"I didn't think a wolf could use such language."

Fenrir bares his teeth trying to look menacing.

"You are easily provoked, you need to control your anger." Novax tells while turning around.

He starts to walk toward with Fenrir trailing closely behind him.

"So what now?"

"We go to Asgard and tell Odin you are under my control."

"WHAT?! I AM UNDER NO ONES CONTROL!"

"Compose yourself, it's just a cover. At the moment I have control OVER you. But you are nor under my control, that would mean you are hypnotised. Or I used some of my power and made you into something like a puppet."

"Can you actually do something like that." Fenrir asks him feeling a bit cautious as to what he could actually do if he tried.

"I don't know maybe. Do you want me to try it out?"

Novax turns his head slightly around so only one eye could be seen. The abysmal look in his eyes make Fenrir slightly shudder.

Before Fenrir can say anything, he is on his back laying on the ground.

 _How did I get here? It felt as if I was pushed._

He looks up and sees Novax standing a few feet in front of him in a defensive stance.

The reason for Fenrir being on the ground is because of Novax. A weapon was thrown at Fenrir when he wasn't paying attention, and when Fenrir was starting to blink Novax had already appeared in front of him and pushed him from the path of the weapon.

"I see you have been listening to our conversation."

Fenrir is baffled by the thought of someone actually sneaking up on him.

 _Impossible. I might have not been on my best, but I should've heard or smelled something._

A gust of wind flows through the forest sending the smell of pine everywhere. Both men are in their respective places not saying or doing anything. The atmosphere around the strongest of the two seems to get thicker as if gravity was weighing down even more.

The sound of clapping emanates from inside the woods. A burly figure comes out though is covered by the shadow of a larger tree.

"I didn't think you would be able to know where I was. They told me that this spell was enough to seem as though I was erased from existence."

"You would have to be a in our dimension and not be in it for me not to be able to sense you."

Fenrir is confused, the person he sees is nobody he's ever seen before.

A bulky man, about 6' 2" with a long beard and mustache. Hazel brown eyes and a stoic look adorned his face. His brown hair cascading a little passed his shoulders. A light blue long sleeved tunic over his upper body, and some wool pants. A pair of leather boots on his feet. The moonlight reflected off the light of the byrnie (mail like the crusaders used) over his tunic. A green cape dropped over his back with a shield held by straps on his back. A large 5 foot long wooden spear with a sharp looking silver foot long blade.

"So Odin sent Gunnar Hamurdarson to kill Fenrir."

The mans eyes slightly widen but quickly return back to normal.

"So you know of me?" Gunnar's voice comes out low and menacing.

"Of course you have been labeled one of the fiercest vikings to walk on this Earth."

Novax is slightly insulted that they sent a normal human to kill Fenrir while he was trying to accomplish his mission. He has enough power to take on 3 major gods and then some.

"You are wrong though, it was not Odin who sent me."

Novax looks at him amused by him revealing information to him. Its as though this man thinks he will come out alive from this inevitable fight.

"It was that shitty thunder god wasn't it." Novax says quickly figuring out that no one is stupid enough to try to attack him but Thor.

"I see that you are intelligent as you are strong." Gunnar looks at him with a hardened gaze.

Novax smirks inwardly at Gunnars choice of words.

"How do you know how strong I am if you haven't even fought me?"

"You have killed many gods already, your name presceeds you. Also your presence alone shakes the Earth."

"That's a little to exaggerated for my taste."

Fenrir barely snaps out of stupor. "So that moron Thor sent you to kill me, well he'll have a hard time doing it."

"You are even stupider than I thought." Fenrir glares at Novax annoyed by his comment.

"You piece of sh-" "You almost got your head blown off by his ax, but I pushed you before it happened. Your brain matter would be scattered all over this forest floor so shut up and sit there, it will be over in a few minutes." Novax interrupts him immediately making shut up.

He crosses his legs Indian style and mutters profanities under his breath.

"So are we going to stand all day, or are we going to fight?"

Gunnar grins then starts to jog towards Novax, then he breaks into a sprint. A foot away from him Gunnar thrusts his spear at him bellowing out a war cry.

Novax lifts up his hand and slightly pushes the spear to divert his path. Gunnar pulls back and tries to pierce his midsection. Novax jumps back dodging it fluidly.

"Come on stop playing around, fight me already." A slightly irked Gunnar says.

Novax snaps his fingers, suddenly all of his clothes and weapons are fixed and appear on his body.

"Hey! What the fuck?! Why didn't you use your weapons when you fought me?!" Fenrir asks him.

"You were arrogant and annoying, and when I use my weapons I hold back a lot. I'm more dangerous without my weapons so I wanted to teach you a lesson."

For the thousandth time Fenrir glares at Novax.

Novax picks up the ax and throws it back at Gunnar, the burly man catches it with ease.

The Purge is pulled out of its sheath showing that Novax is getting serious.

Suddenly he leaps towards Gunnar swinging his sword at his head. Gunnar lifts his ax up to block his blow but what happens next astounds him.

The red sword cuts through the ax like butter, Gunnar only has enough time to tilt his head an inch backwards. A piece of his beard falls of his face while burning.

"I've never seen such a sword before, I will have a great pleasure in using it after I kill you." Gunnar says arrogantly.

He lunges the spear at Gunnar again only for the blade to be cut just the same way the ax was. Gunnar blinks once before a searing hit pain hits his chest. A second later a fist connects with his face sending him sprawling on the ground.

Gunnar looks up and sees Novax with his sword in the ground. Blood flows across the blade but is red so it can be mistaken as the blade itself.

"They told me you were good but not that good." Gunnars wound is now seeping with blood trying to send him into an eternal sleep.

"I was holding back. If I would've swung my sword seriously I would have cut you in half." Novax says while flicking the sword free of blood then putting it back into its sheath.

"At least I can go back to Valhalla." Gunnars voice is just above a wishper, but Novax's ears catch the words.

"I see now, your body was made by magic wasn't it?"

Gunnars eyes widen in shock. "How did you know? They told me that my body would just like anyone else's. They promised me a second chance at life but it was all a lie wasn't it? They knew that you would kill me. I should've know better! Even after hearing the stories of how fearsome of an apponent you are I still thought I would be able to win." Gunnar clenches his fist tightly that blood flows through the spaces between his fingers.

Novax walks up to him and puts his hand out so he can grab it. "I will heal you and you can travel the world once again." Novax tells him in a hopeful tone.

Gunnar grins and takes his hand.

Crimson blood flows out of the hole in Novax's body. He looks down and sees a piece of the tip of the spear sticking out of his stomach.

"All is fair in a battle for your life." The ignorant man says with a look of accomplishment on his face.

Suddenly the breeze that moved the trees stopped, silence overtakes the whole forest. An overwhelming presence seems to suffocate anything near its vicinity.

Gunnars breathing stops he has a look of total fear on his face. The cause of said fear is the one and only Novax

His body is radiating a burning dark red aura. His eyes have a murdurous look to them, scaring even the strongest of warriors. Gunnar watches in complete stillnesss Novax pulling the piece of metal out of himself.

" **I hope that wasn't an attempt to kill me.** " Novak voice is deep and menacing almost to a demonic level.

Gunnar shakes with awe and fear, this man to him looks and feels like a god. His overwhelming aura burns his skin even though he's a few feet away.

" **I was being merciful, but you have insulted my ways. For that you will pay tenfold, the wound you inflicted on me will feel like a mere cut compared to what I will do to you.** "

He puts his hand into the air and says," fifteen percent, Heaven's Fulmination."

The clouds darken, and the hairs on Gunnar and Fenrirs body stands up.

Thunder cracks overhead then flashes of light brighten up the night sky. All of a sudden 4 lighting bolts collide in a giant cloud.

The flashes of light die down. Gunnar looks at Novax and begins to laugh. "Ahaha! Was that just a light show to scare me?! You fool! Hahaha!"

The giant cloud parts and out comes a giant sword made out of lightning. Loud booms go off because of the sword breaking the sound barrier as it falls down to the Earth.

After Gunnar stops laughing he notices an increase of heat around him. The heat comes from above so he looks up and sees the giant lightning sword 5 miles into the sky and coming down at an incredible rate.

Gunnar stumbles backwards and fall down on his behind. "What the hell is that?! I need to get away from here!" Gunnar frantically screams out.

 **"There's no use. The blast radius is fifteen miles so it would take you approximately half an hour to make it out of the radius, but at the speed the sword is going I would say it would take about seven and a half minutes to hit the Earth. Then the forest around us will turn into a smoldering heap of ash."**

The way Novax tells him that in an emotionless tone sends chills down his spine.

In the palace located on the top of Asgard Odin watches in fascination as the biggest lighting attack he's ever seen takes place.

Standing to his right is Loki with a giant smirk on his face.

On his left Thor can be seen with a giant scowl plastered on his face.

"I feel as though the person you sent to "deal" with Novax had angered him. Thor looks at his brother with anger.

"How do you know it wasn't your pathetic excuse for a son that angered him?" Thor clenches Mjölnir tightly.

"It's just a hunch." Loki shrugs his shoulders.

 _You surpass what I thought humans were capable of._ Odin says in his head.

They watch as the giant sword hit the Earth. A giant flash blinds everyone unable to let anyone see what had happened.

The flash dies down and Odin is the first one to see the damage.

"Haha! Wonderful!" A crazed Odin bellows out loud.

Then both brothers look and their eyes widen.

About 5/8 of the forest was destroyed. A crater of 100 feet into the earth is in the place of where there should be trees and a lake.

Before that happened Novax was still on site waiting for the sword to descend and hit the Earth. As the air got hotter the trees began to catch fire and the water to boil and evaporate.

Somehow even if the temperature was fast approaching that of the sun Novax was unnafected. Fenrir had a barrier cast over him by Novax to stop the heat from burning him alive.

As the heat progressed Gunners skin began to blister and burn. The heat was so intense Gunner began to cry in pain.

Dropping to his knees he started to beg. "Please! Stop! It's too hot! Don't kill me!"

His pleads reached deaf ears. Novax looked at him emotionless and says," **this is to teach that arrogant thunder god not to send a cat to do a lions job.** "

Before Gunner knew it his skin began to melt, the muscle dripping off the bone like water. His body began to break down little by little.

The trees began to melt and everything started to turn to ash. When the lightning sword touched the ground a flash so immense as though a new star was born shined for miles. Winds were blown so hard everything was ripped and thrown away like ragdolls. The sound of the explosion was so great it could be heard in a different realm.

The flash died down and the destruction was like ground zero. Nothing but Fenrir and Novax survived the attack. Ash is the only thing that showed something had been there previously.

"What was that? Even through that barrier you put up the heat could be felt." Fenrir says while brushing invisible dust off his jacket.

"So you felt that huh? Must've not put enough power into it."

"Well to answer you question it was fifteen percent of my power used on the godly powers I stole from a lightning and thunder god."

Fenrir's blood froze in that moment.

 _Just fifteen percent?! What kind of fucking monster is he?!_

"I'm not a monster I'm just a human with an almost inexhaustible amount of power." Novax says without taking his eyes off the part where Gunner ceased to exist.

 _Another kill I'm not proud of, damn gods are so annoying thinking humans are mere pawns._

"Let's go, I have a certain thunder god to talk to." An almost unnoticeable amount of anger laced in Novax' voice.

Before they leave Novax bends down and grabs a handful of soil. He opens his fingers and let's it slip through his hand.

 _This will take at least a month for to fully grow back._

He then proceeds to pump some of his power into the ground. This is so the forest will flourish and grow once more.

Leaving nature to take its course he snaps his fingers and teleports to the main hall in the palace of Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

**You see this right here?**

 **This is a mofo authors note.**

 **My goal is at least 15 more reviews. Need detailed shiz here. Need motivation to keep on writing this story.**

 **One more thing.**

 **I thank those who have taken the time to read my story.**

 ***Bows***

 **Gonna change Novax to Alaskan Guy cuz nobody seems to care what name he has (insert wtf face here)**

 **Should I make chapters with random but significant points in his life or should I start from the at flashback he had?**

 **Should he have a To Love-Ru harem or a high school DxD harem sized**

 **Lemon next chapter?(have to read it to get why I'm asking)**

 **Thank you and good Day.**

 **Chapter 5: Go Home**

3rd POV

Peecy and Fenrir stood in the middle of the hall. Fenrir was glaring st Odin while Novax had a slightly irritated look directed at Thor.

"I see you came with the mutt." The annoying voice of Thor rang through the hall.

"What did you say?!" Fenrir growls out, he walks forward but is stopped by strong arm.

"Don't. This is not the time nor place." Novax firmly says.

"Has the pitiful dog finally started to obey like a good little doggy?" Thor's words trying to get Fenrir to do something stupid. It takes all of his willpower to not lunge and teat Thor's throat out.

"Enough Thor." Odin slams Gungnir on the ground cracking the fickle marble.

"Why have you brought him here?" He gestures towards Fenrir in which said wolf bares his teeth at him showing him his long canines.

"He is no longer a threat. I have control over him." To prove his point Novax snaps his fingers. In an instant Fenrir drops to his knees in pain. He looks up at Novax and gives him a murderous look.

"It does not matter, if he is left alone he will cause Ragnarok."

"I swear lord Odin that he will not directly cause Ragnarok. If you do not believe me, I swear it upon Yggdrasil. For I know that if I am controlling him no innocent or unneeded blood will be spilled."

On the sideline Thor grits his teeth in anger while Loki has a huge smirk on his face.

 _haha excellent wordplay Percy. I didn't know you were this conniving._

 _"_ Father don't believe a word this filthy human has to say. He is just spouting lies to lead in into false hope." Thor points at Novax accussingly helping Novax's plan come along easier.

He puts the finger that has a gold ban on it up showing it for all to see. "Does this signify a fake oath, or you, an Asgardian not know what it looks like to swear upon Yggdrasil?"

Lightning starts to surround Thor's body, his eyes become yellow with white sparks flowing here and there through them.

"You dare insult me?! You pitiful human I shall crush you!" With a loud bellow he launches himself at Novax.

Novax quickly twists his black bracelet instantly turning it into his darkrodium shield. Thor's hammer collides with his shield sending a shockwave. The marble under their feet gives out from the force of the blow.

Novax takes out The Purge and swings it at him. Thor immediately parries the attack but leaves himself open.

Novax takes his shield and backslaps Thor with it sending him flying. Thor crashed through some pillars and into a gold wall. A gaping hole where part of the wall used to be shows the power Novax used for the attack.

Suddenly a silver hammer shoots out of the wall hitting Novax spuare in the chest. The hammer breaks a few ribs and causes vast amounts of internal hemorrhaging. Speeding off through the front doors of the hall Novax is dragged outside by the hammer. He lands in an abandoned house leaving a small mass of destruction in his wake.

The hammer weighs on his chest like an elephant on top of a mouse. Grabbing the handle he pulls it up enough for him to slip out from under the insanely heavy weapon.

With the hammer still in his hand he is slightly pulled by the weapon. A seemingly invisible force tugs at the hammer, harder with every pull it makes.

After a few seconds the pulling stops but then something unexpected happens. The invisible force tugs the hardest it has. Mjölnir speeds out of the house and into the hall with Novax still grabbing the handle. As the hammer pulls Novax it crashes into a few other places making debris fly all over the place.

He let's it go and the hammer flies into the grasp of its owner. "You actually were able to pick it up." Thor tells him.

"I almost pulled a muscle trying to lift it up." Novak grabs his right shoulder and moves it trying to stretch.

Thor points his hammer at him, then a shot of lightning bolt shoots out from it. It hits Novax square in the chest knocking him off his feet sending him sliding down the large hall.

Novax gets up without much trouble. He looks down at his chest, the cape that he was wearing is burnt where the lightning bolt hit. Though his skin looked perfect no burn marks or anything that would identify a lightning bolt hitting him.

"You will regret doing that." He clicks his fingers and his cape instantly fixes itself.

"Nothing beats an indestructible test dummy." Thor says with a small chuckle.

For the first time Novax takes the initiative. He runs high speed at Thor, once a foot away from him he swipes The Purge at his face.

Thor barely has enough time to tilt his headback. Though he wasn't fast enough to dodge the blade perfectly, barely nicking him it cuts his forehead.

Small drops of golden blood flows out of the small cut. Before Thor can even have a chance to grimace about the cut another slash is heading his way.

Thor parries the hot blade making sparks fly. He jumps back and adjusts his hammer in his hand. Knowing what Thor will do Novax takes him shield out again.

Suddenly Thor jumps up and slams his hammer downward on the shield. The marble under Novax's feet crumbles once again. With every passing second Novax's feet dig deeper into the marble.

Novax braces his legs, puts his right hand on the shield and pushes upward. The push knocks Thor off his shield sending him flying higher upwards.

At the same time Novax jumps up and over Thor. Knocking his arm back he punches Thor's back with immense force.

Thor immediate fly gets send downwards like a bullet smashing into the marble. Dust flies into the air hiding Thor from view.

Once the dust settled a crater about 5 feet deep and 10 feet wide was made by the crash. Thor was still inside the crater coughing and brushing himself off.

"That kind off tickled. You will need to do better than that to hurt me."

"Then I will as they say 'stop beating around the bush' since you feel inclined to fight seriously." Novax says with a slight scowl on his face.

"Five percent. Luminescence." Novax shapes his right hand like a gun and points it at Thor. A white ball starts to form on the tip of his index finger. Flickering on and off it grows bigger to at least the size of a baseball.

"Bang." The white ball shoots straight faster than they eye. After connecting with its intended target it dissipates into the air.

Everything that was in its way was burnt through like butter. A sudden jolt of pain passes through Thor making him drop to his knees grabbing at his stomach. He looks down and sees a perfect circular wound on his stomach. The hole passes through all of his stomach revealing part of his small intestine.

"I used a part of my godly power to form a tip of light of my finger then shoot it like a lazer. So in all actuality a ray of light passed right through you."

Thor looks up at him and internally curses him. "You got lucky, I didn't know what you were capable of but next time will be different."

By this time Asgardian soldiers filed in with their weapons at ready and pointed at Novax.

"Get my son to the healing room." Odin orders a soldier that had just currently came in and situated himself on his right side. The soldier nods his head and walks up to Thor, then he points at another two men to help him carry him.

By now the loss of blood from Thor is so much that it began to pool around his feet. He had also started to fall unconscious waking up minutes at a time.

As Thor is being carried away he is able to halfheartedly throw a murderous gaze at Novax. Novax doesn't even take it into consideration, knowing that he will not be able to do anything to anyone for a long time.

"I apologize lord Odin for hurting your son, but he attacked me first and I only in self defense did I fight back."

"Soldiers stand down." All of the soldiers put down their weapons except one.

"But lord Odin. He had destroyed the great hall, attacked your son, and brought that vermin here of all places." The soldier that clearly lacks a right hand gestures towards both Fenrir and Novax.

Fenrir growls and bares his teeth. Novax stands there waiting patiently to listen to what Odin has to say.

"Do I have to repeat myself Tyr?" Odin asks in a threatening tone.

"No, pardon me for the outburst milord." The man gives a short bow and files with the rest of the soldiers.

"I understand your reasons Novax, but next time bring it down a notch. You practically destroyed the whole hall also it will take some time to renovate some of the houses you destroyed."

Novax looks around and grimaces. Parts of the wall are falling off, there also debris scattered all over the place.

"I will pay for the damage."

Odin waves his hand dismissively at Novax. "No need to worry about it. My son was at fault to begin with."

Novax gives him a light bow in appreciation.

"We still need to discuss the main problem. Do you think you will be able to control Fenrir?.

"When I gave him the chance to love or die he chose to live. By doing so he agreed to be complacent at all times, but if he's not that collar that I showed you will prohibit him from doing something rash."

"I see." Odin rubs his long beard in contemplation.

"Well if you are so certain you swore upon our most sacred object then I believe you. The mission has been successful and you are able to leave as soon as possible."

"Wait! I believe a feast is in order to commemorate the taming of the great wolf Fenrir. With your permission of course Odin." Loki burst out with extreme eagerness in his voice and showing his pearly white teeth.

"Aye, I believe we haven't had a party in over two centuries." Odin claps his hands and immediately the hall starts to fix itself. A few seconds after this the hall looks 100% new as if the little skirmish between Novax and Thor never happened.

"Let the festivities begin!"

 **Time LLapse**

The hall bustles with excitement and loud words. Asgardians drink and dance to their hearts content.

Everybody was enjoying the feast except one.

Fenrir stood in the corner of the right side leaning himself on the wall glaring at everyone that passed by or even dared to look him in the eye. Many Asgardians stood far away from him but he could still hear the snickers and insults directed towards him.

Pushing himself off the the wall he took two steps forwards until he was stopped by someone's words.

"Don't do it. They're throwing insults your way to provoke you." The stern voice of Novax says out loud.

"Just let me bite off a piece of their windpipes off it'll be fast and harmless." A heavy hand clasps over his shoulder making him stop once again.

"It's an order, and you know how it is if you defy an order."

Fenrir grites his teeth then he turns back and goes back to the position on the wall.

"Why are you here with me anyways?" Fenrir asks him.

"I like to get to know the beings I work with. Since you will be working for me for a while I will observe you and judge you accordingly. I'm not ignorant to think that just because you are said to cause Ragnarok makes you a bad person." Fenrir is at a lack of words, because nobody had ever though that way about him. If they did they had never stated it verbally which doesn't count.

"I see what I said was true, you actually have tamed the great wolf." A voice says coming from Novax's right side.

He turns around and sees the owner of the voice. An elegantly clothed Loki walks towards them. He has on a dark blue suit, though the dress shirt under his blazer is white tied with a black tie.

Fenrir looks at his father and makes a "tch" sound. Novax raises an eyebrow at him, rather annoyed with his comment.

"Why do you insist to pester me wherever I go?" Loki looks at Novax and smirks.

"Oh you wound me brother!" Loki dramatically places his hand on his chest and throws his head back acting like if his heart is hurting.

"Its funny how I'm the only person that can annoy you and actually make you show that you're angry." Loki says throwing up some jazz hands.

"You sometimes act like such an idiot." Fenrir says interupting Loki's small performance.

"Coming from the wolf that almost got killed by _Novax._ If it had not been for me you would have died so you should keep those comments to yourself."

Fenrir clenches his hand itching to punch his father in his annoying face. He makes another "tch" sound and looks in the opposite direction.

"So what do you want?" Loki turns his attention back to a stoic Novax.

He suppresses the urge to laugh at his funny face. "Nothing, can't I just spend time with my favorite brother?" Though Novax is skeptical he let's him continue. "Well actually I came to warn you."

"Warn me about wh-"His question is stopped short by the loud talking of the Asgardians by the giant front doors.

"Wow so beautiful!"

"What I wouldn't give to lay with that for just one night."

"I'm so jealous."

"I wonder why she's dressed so slutty."

The last comment gave a hint to Novax about who they were talking about.

As the people in the middle of the hall he caught sight of Freyja. An indistinguishable lust filled look is perfectly seen by Novax from where he's at.

Freyja looks even more gorgeous than usual. Her hair in perfect curls, her dark blue strapless dress shows off her beautiful eyes wonderfully. The dress itself hugging her curves and showing an ample amount of her DD breasts. A slit on the side of her dress reveals sexy slim legs. All in all she looks extremely desirable.

Several men have their mouths open, most women have envy filled eyes directed towards her. "That, that's what I came to warn you about." Loki points at an obvious Feyja that keeps on getting closer with every step.

Novax has a stoic look on his face but internally he is very nervous.

 _Crap. She looks so delici- no! No! I need to stop these humanly desires. Sometimes I wish I was a monster or something. Then it'll make it easier to stop the advances of gorgeous women._

Suddenly a person crosses in front of his view of Freyja.

"Hello Novax, fancy meeting you here." A sulty women's voice says out loud to him.

He looks at the women and sees the second person he didn't want to see the most all day.

"Lady Thrud how are you?" Though her name sounds rather weird she is quite beautiful. Flowing dirty blond hair, electric blue eyes, and porcelain like skin made her one of the most beautiful women in the hall.

"You're such a meanie beating up my dad." She grabs Novax cape and pulls him close. Their noses are only inches apart, the soft blow of hot breaths can be felt on either of their faces. "I think I'm going to punish you." She tells him in a teasing tone.

Thrud let's go but grabs Novax's left hand. "To make it up to me you will have to dance at least three songs continuously with yours truly." She giggles and rubs her hands on his chest.

"Wow, you have such nice pecs." Though they are in the middle of the part where the dancing is taking place they aren't doing anything at all. Thrud is to busy inspecting Novax's lean but muscular body.

She runs her hand along his arms, then down to his abs. Once she feels his "V" shaped muscles and starts to go lower is when Novax stops her.

 _I did this so I could get away from Feyja for a bit. But I didn't asked to be puplicly raped._

Novax grabs her hands and puts them on his shoulder. He then puts one of his hands on her back and another on her waist.

Thrud smiles brightly and begins to turn. They begin to dance, turning and stepping when needed. After a good 10 minutes the song ends and the dancing stops.

Novax looks back at the spot where him and Loki were talking. He can see Loki talking with the gorgeous looking Freyja. He glances at him but immediately looks back at Freyja.

Freyja stops talking and turns around to look at what Loki glanced at. She locks eyes with Novax, her eyes still filled with that insatiable desire.

"Let's dance some more." Novax moves his gaze from Freyja back to Thurda.

"Oh I would love to." Thurda says batting her eyelashes at him.

Novax internally gagging at the sound of her sickly sweet voice.

They once again began to dance. Spinning and swaying the time passed quite fast. After their fifth song they stopped, because Thrud began to complain about her feet.

Looking at the spot once again he notices only Fenrir is still leaning on the wall but with his eyes closed. Novax sighs in relief breaking character for the first time.

He begins to wall to Fenrir when he accidently bumps into someone. Novax looks at the person and is not that surprised.

"Lord Odin how are you? Are you enjoying the feast?.

Odin laughs whole heartedly at Novax statement. "I should be asking you those questions son." He claps Novax's back pushing him forward a little.

 _Just as I imagined he is more study than I thought. That clap on his back would've sent even an Asgardians flying into a wall, but he only moved two inches forward. He is a terrifying man his strength is not something to be trifled with._

 _"_ So I will ask **you** the same questions. How are you and are you enjoying the feast?"

Novax doesn't want to answer the questions but knows he has to. "I'm doing fine, and the feast is good. The food is delicious and the music is ethereal."

"Haha! If you were to say anything less than that the musicians would've probably killed you since this feast is actually for you."

"Well I will leave you to your things, have a good remainder of the night Novax." The king of Asgard walks away leaving Novax alone once again.

He starts to walk again to where Fenrir. Once he reaches him he tells him that they need to retire for the night.

"What?! Why?! You go! I'm busy hunting!"

Novax raises an eyebrow at him then looks in the direction he's looking. Various women with very revealing clothes are standing talking amongst themselves.

"You know stalking women isn't considered hunting. Nor is looking at them with that hungry look of yours."

"You try being locked up for a few centuries and see how you like it. I can practically smell the lust building up until at some point they will explode, and at that time I will be there to help them release all of that pent up energy gently." Fenrir grins and his eyes are slightly glazed over.

Novax walks up to him and punches his stomach knocking him out of his daze. He bends down couching loudly. "What the fuck!?" He stares angrily at Novax, but Novax is unfazed.

"You looked like you were about to rape one of them. You would cause great problems for me and for you. Please try to remember that there will be repercussions for the things that you do."

Fenrir stands up straight then launches a right hook at Novax's face. Once his fist connects with the God Slayers face to Fenrir it feels like punching a reinforced steel wall. One hundred tines over.

He pulls his fist back and hisses in pain. "What the hell is your body made of?"

"I really don't know, sometimes I can be cut but other times its as if I'm made of indestructible metal."

 _Though, that punch was hard. Pain is flaring through the right side of my face meaning he was able to at least crack my jaw even if just a little._

Fenrir shakes his hand a few times before it fully healed itself. At the same time Novax's jaw had also healed itself, and also hardened to it wouldn't be able to crack under that amount of force anymore.

They begin to walk through a hall leading towards the guest rooms. They walk up to a door with a black X labeled on it.

"The door to my right will be your room, now if you try anything funny their will be consequences. For example I made it so if you even put a finger outside of your room the collar will activate. It will be so immense that the pain I inflicted on you during our fight will seem like mere child's play."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Before he walks into his room he pauses briefly. "Don't stay up too late, I want to get at least a few hours of shuteye."

Novax looks at him confused, Fenrir walks into his room slightly chuckling.

Novax shakes the uneasiness caused by Fenrir's statement and proceeds to walk into his room.

As he walks in he fails to notice a certain someone sittting on the edge of his bed.

"Look at what the cat dragged in or better yet look at what the wolf dragged in." Novax completely freezes at the sound of the persons voice.

He looks towards the bed and his eyes widen in shock. "How did you get in?!"

Freyja smiles at him like a predator ready to devour its prey. "You're door was unlocked."

Novax sweatdrops and face palms himself mentally.

 _Oh crap she looks just as gorgeous as she looked at the party. The percentage of me being able to hold back my urges is in the low tens._

So deep in his thoughts he doesn't notice her get up and walk right in front of him. She gently pokes him on his cheek to snap him out of it.

He looks up and takes in her beauty once again. Shaking himself out of it he walks around the war goddess and begins to back away slowly.

 _If I teleport right now I don't think she will be able to follow me._ He keeps backing up until he hits the bed, but before he can teleport Freyja does something unexpected. She pushes him down on the bed. The beauty slowly crawls up the bed until her face is right above Novax's.

"So what shall we do in this compromising situation." Freyja asks with a husky tone to her voice. Her breathing becomes labored and the same look in her eyes she had before seems to glaze over everything else in her sights.

Novax eyes also seem to stare straight through her soul. Freyja starts to lean in towards Novax. The thunderous beating of Freyja's heart goes off loudly in her ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

Going to rewrite story. I wasn't satisfied with it, the spelling was horrible and overall how I went about writing the story wasn't really good.

Will finish the chapter in about a week or so. The overall plot will be the same but there will be changes to how the story will progress.


End file.
